Death in December
by Skovko
Summary: Cousins and cops Laura and Randy Orton are finally moving in on the blue eyed demon. She makes contact and plays her part to make him go with her. They finally know who he is. Now they have to stop him. (Part 12 of the deadly months series. Final part.)


Laura sat at a table in the library with a book about quantum physics in front of her. The subject had zero interest to her but it was the only thing she could think of when she had to find a book that would challenge intelligence.

"Randy," she whispered.  
"Yes?" Her cousin's voice came through her ear piece.  
"The blue eyed demon just walked in," she whispered.  
"Get his attention," he said.

She leaned back in the chair and lifted the book up in front of her so everyone could see what she was reading. Or pretending to read.

"He's looking at me," she whispered. "And he just smiled at me."  
"Smile back," he said.  
"Already did. Even looked down as if I was blushing," she said. "He's eating it up judging by the fucking grin on his face."  
"Keep giving it to him," he said.

She pretended to read while her eyes constantly wandered over to the blue eyed demon. Everytime he would smile at her, showing his dimples and even wink. She started giggling and twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers. She kept the game up for 15 minutes before finally getting up and putting the book back in place. She sent him a final smile, even biting her lip to sell it, and then left the library.

"I'm outside," she said lowly.  
"We're with you," Randy assured her.

She walked over to her car and unlocked it.

"Hey, wait up!" Someone yelled.

She turned around to see the blue eyed demon run towards her.

"Hi," he stopped in front of her. "Sorry for being blunt but we had a moment in there, right? Tell me I wasn't the only one feeling it and I'm not out here looking like an idiot."

She put on her best, fake giggle and blushed.

"I knew it!" He grinned. "Can I take you out for coffee?"  
"I don't know your name," she said.  
"Dean," he said.  
"Laura," she said. "And yeah, coffee sounds good."  
"I don't have a car so unless you wanna drive there and wait 30 minutes for me..." He started.  
"Get in," she said.

* * *

She had to hand it to him. He had a way with words. He was flirting and acting all natural. No wonder those eleven women before her had swallowed it all up and trusted him within minutes. He was everything most women dreamed about.

"It's all an act," Randy's voice sounded in her ear piece. "I know you know but I'm just making sure you're still with me, cousin."

She couldn't answer him and she didn't need to. He knew she wasn't falling for anything Dean, or the blue eyed demon as she would forever call him, told her. But damn it, if he didn't sell the act good.

"How about dinner?" He asked.  
"You cook?" She asked.  
"I was hoping I could convince you to cook," he said.

He put on another bright smile. A smile that she even felt make her knees weak. He was too good at this game.

"Sure, why not?" She said.  
"Awesome!" He said.

* * *

He looked around her house with a smile on his face. She could scream too. As long as it was a house, no neighbours would be too close to hear her. He looked at her, hoping she would turn her back at some point like the others had done. He liked the element of surprise.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.  
"Just water," he said.

She slowly backed towards the door. Something felt off to him. She was supposed to turn around so he could jump her. Instead she kept her eyes on him, like some lovesick teenager that couldn't get enough of her latest catch.

"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she smiled. "You're cute. That's all."  
"Cute really isn't a compliment. I'd much rather be told I'm clever," he said.  
"I don't know about that," she knew she was tempting the demon inside him with those words. "All I've seen are smiles and flirting but you're damn good at that."  
"So you're calling me stupid?" He asked.  
"I didn't say that," she answered.  
"Do you think you're smarter than me because you read some fancy book at the library?" He asked.

She wasn't playing his game like the others so he had to change it. He could still overpower her, tie her up and make her scream. He pulled out the knife and moved towards her.

"Randy! Knife!" She spoke fast.  
"Randy? Who the fuck is Randy, you fucking cunt? My name is Dean!" He growled.

He felt the old anger return. He couldn't control it. He knew this would be a bloody mess and he would feel disappointed in himself afterwards but he couldn't stop himself. He launched himself forward but to his surprise she sidestepped him, grabbed his wrist and planted a knee in his stomach.

"What... the... fuck!" He wheezed.

He turned around, jumping on her, making her fall due to his body weight. She didn't go down easy though. She fought for her life like none of the others had. It was clear she had training of some kind and he wasn't prepared for that.

"Stop it!" He demanded.  
"Randy!" She screamed.  
"My name is Dean!" He screamed. "Who the fuck is Randy?"

He yelped in surprise when someone yanked him off her. He found himself on his stomach on the floor next to her. A knee was pressing down in his back while his hands were being handcuffed.

"I'm Randy!" A voice growled in his ear. "Are you okay, Laura?"

She took a deep breath, nodded and moved up to sit.

"I'm fine, Randy. Thank you," she said.  
"You got him," he said.  
"We got him," she corrected him. "Finally."  
"No, no, no!" Dean cried. "You were gonna be the last one. I was gonna stop."  
"Hey!" She grabbed his face. "You begged me to stop you and I did. How about some fucking gratitude?"  
"It's not fair!" He cried.  
"Take him away," she sighed.

* * *

Randy and Laura sat with a box of Thai food each down at the station that night. The talk flowed lightly until Braun suddenly came running with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Randy asked.  
"Dean Ambrose is dead. He killed himself in his cell," Braun said.  
"How?" Laura asked.  
"He slit his wrist with a homemade tool," Braun answered.

She jumped up from her chair and started running through the place towards the cells.

"Laura!" Randy shouted. "Damn it!"

He jumped up too and ran after her. She had made it all the way through the station to the cells in the back before he reached her. A bodybag was being zipped just as he got there but none of them looked at the bag or even gave the man inside it a thought. They looked at the message on the wall.

_"You stopped me."_


End file.
